iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrold Hayford
Harrold Hayford is the current Lord of Hayford and the head of House Hayford, a small house in the Crownlands and devoutley loyal bannermen to House Targaryen . Harrold is currently thirty two years old. Appearance Harrold is of average height, average looks and a sturdy build. He keeps his dark brown hair neat, though of a decent length, and where's a light beard. His hazel eyes are often distant and brooding, giving off the appearance that he is an unhappy man. He has a soft yet firm voice, one that commands respect through choice of words rather than choice of tone. The most distinctive feature of Harrold is one shared by all his kinsmen. Every true Hayford can be easily identified by the Mark of Martyn, a minor disfigurement of their right eye. History Harrold was born during the seventh moon of the 335th year after Aegon's Conquest, as the second son of Lord Martyn Hayford and Lady Elaena Hayford (nee Sunglass). When Harrold was only fifteen, his father took him and his elder brother Cedrik on a hunt, during which they were set upon by a band of brigands. With only a small guard and the three Hayfords facing over a dozen armed brigands, Harrold was forced to watch as his father and brother were killed before his very eyes. Though he escaped with his life, Harrold lost two fingers on his right hand, courtesy of one particularly enthusiastic bandit. The damage done to Harrold's right hand prompted those around him to attempt to guide him in the ways of fighting with his left hand. A boy of similar age who was proficient with his left hand, Erric, was originally brought in to help the young lord, but it was to no avail, though Harrold and Erric became close friends. Instead, Harrold chose to fight with an axe, and now carries a personalized long axe christened Remembrance, for his brother and father. The death of his father and elder brother left Harrold as the Lord of Hayford, with only his younger half-brother twins, Hugh and Harry, as his heirs. As such, his advisers set about wedding him as soon as possible, and within months he was wed to Isabel Staunton, and less than a year later, their first son was born, named Denys. From an early age, Harrold had an infatuation with the queen, Daenerys Targaryen . Though not an infatuation of love, Harrold had a great deal of admiration and adulation for the queen, so much so that it was her name that served as the inspiration for that of his firstborn son, Denys. After Denys came his daughter Rhaea, named after the queen's brother Rhaegar, and after her Maekar, named for the queen's deceased firstborn son. Recent Events The death of Queen Daenerys struck Harrold particularly hard. He had always had a great admiration for her, and he was deeply saddened by the news of her passing. With the queen he so adulated dead, Harrold made a vow to the gods, to protect and serve her line faithfully, until the end of his days. Word reached Hayford of the Grand Council that was convening at Harrenhal , and the candidates brought forth to determine the succession. Harrold struggled internally to decide upon which of the Targaryen candidates would recieve his full support, for between the trueborn daughter Alysanne and the legitimized son Valarr , he knew not where his allegiances would lie. Thankfully for Harrold, it was decided at Harrenhal that Alysanne and Valarr were to wed, and they would rule jointly as King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. He promised to serve the two of them faithfully, but with the news from Harrenhal and of the quarrel that had arisen there, Harrold sensed that perhaps this vow to the gods would be put to the test. His worries proved true when during the first moon of the year 368 AL, Queen Alysanne was kidnapped and King Valarr abdicated his crown, making the now-missing Alysanne the sole and rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Lyonel Baratheon had moved into Queen's Landing , and declared himself the rightful king, but the High Septon had gathered his own forces and was preparing to push the would-be king out of the capital, to return the rightful queen to her throne. With his vow to the gods in his thoughts, Harrold knew what had to be done. The only proper course of action was to rescue the queen. Lyonel Baratheon could not be allowed to call himself a king, and the High Septon could not be allowed to enact his own machinations. No...not while the blood of the dragon still flowed. At Queen's Landing Camped outside the walls of Queen's Landing with the rest of the armies of the Crownlands, Harrold got to work planning his best course of action, with the council of his son Denys, his friend Erric and his loyal vassal Andros Bogg, the decision was made that House Hayford would remain removed from the fighting, with sights on finding the queen their main priority. However, Harrold's plans were interrupted by the arrival of Ardrian Celtigar, one of Lyonel Baratheon's chief supporters. A short yet intense conversation ensued, its conclusion marked by the departure of Lord Celtigar, but not without a warning. Lord Ardrian made it very clear that when the High Septon's decision was rendered, House Hayford would be in the vanguard, leading the charge. The thought made Harrold's stomach churn- he had but a week to settle the matter. Family *Ermesande Hayford - Harrold's grandmother and Lady of Hayford (298-315). *Unknown lowborn - Harrold's grandfather. **Martyn 'Waters' Hayford - Harrold's father, the legitimized son of Ermesande Hayford and Lord of Hayford (315-351). ***Cedrik Hayford - Harrold's brother and firstborn son and heir of Martyn Hayford (332-351). ***'Harrold Hayford' - Second son of Martyn Hayford and current Lord of Hayford (b. 335). ****Denys Hayford - Harrold's firstborn son and heir to Hayford (b. 352). ****Rhaea Hayford - Harrold's second child and first daughter (b. 353). ****Maekar Hayford - Harrold's third child and second son (b. 355). ***Harry Hayford - Harrold's half-brother and twin of Hugh (b. 344). ***Hugh Hayford - Harrold's half-brother and twin of Harry (b. 344). __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Crownlander Category:House Hayford